pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul
Paul is so far, probably Ash's biggest rival. From Veilstone City, he most likely headed to Sandgem to get his starter, he has since traveled through Kanto, Johto & Hoenn. However, he is not a caring trainer, what he wants from his Pokémon is pure power and the trainers he faces to be strong. When he first meets Ash, he demands a 3 on 3 Battle, however since Ash was still looking for Pikachu, Ash couldn't battle, this warranted some aggravation on Paul's part. Paul is also known to release his Pokémon if he deems them weak or useless. Some fans call him a "cold-hearted power monger" which seems somewhat appropriate due to his ambition and seeing his pokemon as tools for his own glory. Paul however, is friends with 1 person and thats Dawn, Dawn seems to be the only person he can tell his feelings to without that person telling, Dawn's first ever seen gym battle happened to be Paul's so it makes sense. Paul is similer to your rival in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver, who is often refered as Silver. Personality Paul is a cold, callous, and rather aggorant trainer. He has no interest in being friends with anybody, even his own Pokemon, and simply sees his Pokemon as tools to win Pokemon battles. He is often annoyed and exasperated by Ash's actions and tendency to act like a child, and Paul seems to barely see their rivalry. Paul rarely shows emotions, although on some occasions he does show much emotions. A very significant time was when in A Pyramiding Rage , when he let his anger get out of control during his battle with Brandon. Paul also almost never smiles, execpt for the occasional smirk and a small chuckle when dealing with Ash. In Chim-Charred! He chuckles and says to Ash, "Man, you get worked up." Pokémon As a result of Paul's selective team creation, his active team is composed of Pokémon that he deems to be powerful. While the captures of Ursaring and Gliscor were shown in Different Strokes for Different Blokes and Riding the Winds of Change! respectively, the rest were obtained off-screen. The On-hand Pokemon List contains Paul's Pokemon whom are currently used by him in the Sinnoh League and against Ash. It was later revealed that his Torterra, Nidoking, Hariyama, Weavile, Froslass, Drapion and Electivire have a type of sentimental value to him as he captured these Pokemon when he first started his journey as a Pokemon trainer. On hand At home Released Given away Pokemon League Status Suzuran Tournament (Sinnoh League): Top 8 Gallery Trivia *Interestingly, Paul's hometown is Veilstone City, which is also where Team Galactic's base was set up. Also interesting to note is that, in the games, you can only evolve Murkrow by use of the Dusk Stone, which is only available inside of said base. *Paul has an older brother named Reggie. *Interestingly, out of almost all the battles Paul and Ash were in, Paul was the victor, making him a lot stronger than Ash, yet he couldn't defeat Brandon the Pyramid King but Ash could because Paul fought out of anger. *Although a Pokédex is often red or pink Paul's Pokédex is black. *Paul smiled when he lost to Ash Ketchum in the Sinnoh league. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Rivals Category:Sinnoh League Competitors Category:Ash's Rivals Category:Paul's Family Category:Pokémon trainers Category:PokéRinger Competitors